True Love Forever
by Dawson'sCreekFan
Summary: Joey and Pacey have set sail on the True Love for the summer after Joey choose Pacey. Imagine if they'd got closer on the boat that summer instead of when they got back in 'A Winter's Tale'.


True Love Forever

_Joey and Pacey have set sail on the True Love for the summer after Joey choose Pacey. _

She was sat on the deck of the boat reading, when from the corner of her eye she glimpsed him walking back. Pretend you don't see him, she thought. Stay focused on your book. It's just getting to the interesting part... She returned to reading, trying to concentrate on the paragraph.

Oh look, Pacey was grinning. She could still see him whilst she pretended to scan her book. He was grinning and she didn't know why. Well, yes she did. He was Pacey, he was always grinning. He sauntered onto the wooden bridge, his tall, lean but muscular body walking along in his funny blue Hawaiian shirt. His brown hair was fluffy and unkempt from the breezy evening air, but that's the way she liked it. He gripped a paper bag and lifted it up and waved it her way, pointing at it with his other hand. She couldn't help but look up for a second whilst she laughed under her breath. What was in the bag?

She shuffled on her seat, her eyes still focused on her book. She was itching to see him again. He'd only been gone for what, maybe an hour? But right now with Pacey that felt like an eternity. The last rays of sunlight were just beginning to flood away from the sky and she thought that it seemed to frame around him like a halo. Oh boy, she better not tell him that she thought.

He climbed onto the boat and it rocked slightly in the sea breeze. He walked over to her.

'What's up Potter?' he said grinning as he plopped down the paper bag into her lap.

She stayed still, eyes focussed on her book. This was killing her. She could smell the salt on his skin, the musky aftershave tone radiating from him...

'Potter?'

He moved the book away from her hands gently and sat by her side. She looked into those deep blue eyes of his and smiled. It was a sheepish smile, but it was still a smile.

'Thought I'd gone and got myself another lady did you Potter?' he laughed as he gently stroked her shoulder. 'Or is your book far more riveting than me?'

That certainly wasn't the case, she thought.

'Wanna know what's in the bag?' he said.

He opened up the bag and pulled out a couple of white burger cartons.

'Got them from Bill's burger van in town. Never say I'm not one of the last romantics Jo.' he mocked whilst he took the burgers out of the cartons, passed one to her and started eating.

'Oh I won't Pace', she laughed quietly as she took a bite of her burger.

They sat there in silence whilst eating. Pacey tried to get her attention with a few light playful arm punches here and there she stayed silent, trying to keep her focus on the water.

'What's up Jo?' Pacey asked when they'd finished eating.

'Nothing Pace'.

He tried to look into her eyes, but she didn't budge. Just being near him was... too much. Too intoxicating.

He frowned slightly, but clearly it didn't deter him. He took her hands in his and she had no choice but to be pulled upright, his warm large hands made sure of that. Oh, this sexual tension between the, was damn near killing her.

'You know, I didn't just get us dinner.' he said, as he gently let go of her left hand and reached to his back pocket pulling out another paper bag. A smaller one.

'I got you this' he said as he took her hand again and gently placed the package in her palm.

What was this? She thought. Wrinkling her forehead in confusion she looked up at Pacey and his hopeful warm smiling eyes and then let go of his hand and began to open the bag. Everything felt so quiet as the paper scrunched open and she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace that sparkled in the dusk, with a red berry coloured crystal pendant.

She smiled as looked into those warm blue eyes of his. He took the necklace from her, then he placed his large warm hand onto her bare skin where her collarbone met her shoulder and she gasped a little. There it was again. She loved his touch. His fingers then traced over the light cotton of her strappy top and over to shoulder as he gently turned her to face away from him. With light fingers he swept her hair to one side, his touch lightly grazing her back as he fixed the necklace onto her. He leaned in closer.

'I hope you like it.'

She could feel his breath on her skin and she closed her eyes. The sea breeze was colder now, but she felt warm. Warm all over, tingling inside. The sexual tension. This is exactly what she'd wanted to avoid.

She'd been on the boat now with him about six weeks. And it was about another six weeks before they had to head home. She knew before she got on the boat that he was crazy about her, and she could tell that he still was. She knew when she got on the boat that she was crazy about him too, but the more time she spent there, the more she realised just how much. It was a lot. It was infinite. The simple truth of the matter was that was had fallen for him. She'd fell in love with him before she got on that boat, but now she had fallen for him completely and utterly to the point of no return. She thought about Dawson every now and then, but only as a friend, because he had been a great friend, and because she felt bad about how he must be feeling. But Pacey was the one, she knew that now.

Pacey had been so great with the whole sex thing. He knew that she was still a virgin and he completely respected it. He didn't push her into anything, he was the perfect gentleman. The problem was, she knew he'd had sex before so she figured he must want to do it with her. They were sharing a bed every night. One part of her wanted to wait, be sensible, figure things out. But the other part of her thought what were they waiting for? What were they fighting? They loved each other, every time she went near him they this amazing sexual tension. She didn't want to do it because Pacey probably wanted too, she wanted to do it because it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He held her close to him, his arms around hers as they both stood facing the ocean.

'Jo, I wanted to get you something that you could remember this trip by so you never forget it. I know you've been distant lately, and I know a million things could be running through your head right now. To put it simply, I know that when the ship docks back at home you might not want me anymore. But I want you to remember your summer on this boat with me, and how great it was. So that's why I want you have the necklace. Because I'm never going to forget it.'

It was beautiful. And the way Pacey had done this for her, he was so amazing.

She turned around and looked up at him.

'It's beautiful' she said. 'But you didn't need to get me this. Not as a reminder of this trip. I'm going to remember it forever.'

She took his hand in hers and walked him over to the edge of boat. The water lapped at the sides of the boat below her and the sea breeze sang in her ears.

'I've been distant because I'm scared.' she said. 'I'm scared of this.' she looked down to their hands, holding each other together.

'Whenever you're near me, I want you Pacey. More than I've ever wanted anyone before.'

'So Dawson...' he said before she cut him off.

'The way I feel, or felt about Dawson doesn't come close to the way I feel about you. He's a great friend, and I love him like a friend. But you, you're my future...' she stopped and said tentatively, 'you do feel the same way don't you?' wrinkling her forehead and looking down.

'Are you kidding Jo?' Then he placed his lips to her ear and the wind and the sea and all else seemed to stop as he whispered, 'You're everything.'

She gasped and looked into his eyes. 'This is it, Pacey. This is what I'm afraid of. True love.'

He pulled her closer, both of them breathing in each other's scent and Pacey closed his eyes then opened them again.

'There's nothing to be afraid of Jo.'

'I'm afraid because I want you. I want to be with you so badly. I want to have sex with you.'

'We've talked about the whole sex thing Joey.' he said. 'I don't mind waiting. I'll wait months, years, even a whole lifetime if I have too. I understand.'

No, Pacey. 'I _need_ to be with you. I need it more than I've ever needed anything in my whole life. It just feels so natural Pacey.'

She loved him so much. She pulled him in tighter and held him and he did the same, breathing in the scent of her hair and running his fingers through it, both their breath running shorter.

Then he leaned back, looked into her eyes and said, 'I love you Joey'.

If she had ever doubted it before, she knew it now. He loved her.

'I love you too Pacey'

'I don't want to wait Pacey. I want you now. It feels right.'

'Are you sure?' Pacey said and he pulled her back, his arms around her shoulders. 'Are you really sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'OK.'

'Pacey, you do have...' she blushed.

'Yeah, I've got precautions. You know, they say you should always be prepared.'

Good, she thought. She needed to stay safe. She didn't want to end up pregnant. Not that she didn't want to have a child and make a life with Pacey, but not yet!

'Jo, let me take you somewhere else. Not here. Not at the dock.'

A while later Joey stood on the deck looking out to sea. The sky was purple and black and the golden moon and stars shone above her like diamonds. Pacey had sailed them to a small beach, and the boat was a little way out from shore, just lying there in the ocean. The boat was docked where the water was just deep enough to stand up. There was absolutely no one at all around.

The sea was pleasantly still and glistened under the stars. There was a little balmy breeze and her hair wavered softly in it. Joey heard him coming up from the bottom of the boat, his footsteps light on the wooden deck. Then his body was behind her, and his warm hand took hers. She turned around. He was wearing nothing but a towel. His blue eyes gazed into hers and gave the same longing look that said he loved her. Then he grinned his big Pacey grin and she took his hand, followed his lead and stepped out with him to the edge of the boat where the steps led down into the sea.

He moved into the water, the moonlight glistening onto his muscular back. He took off his towel and threw it onto the deck, then jumped in. He beckoned for her to do the same, then turned his head away and swam slowly in the starlight.

Nervously but quickly she took her clothes off, left them on the deck and jumped in. She couldn't believe they were skinny dipping in the moonlight. Typical of Pacey to think of something so funny, yet so romantic at the same time.

He swam over to her and placed his feet down. She did the same. The sand felt so soft underneath her feet and the warm sea was so still, rippling around her waist. He looked into her eyes and touched her cheek. His velvety fingers felt so soft. He cupped her face with his hands and placed his soft, moist lips onto hers. She sighed as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth and deeply kissed her. This was life, she thought. This was what it felt like to be alive. She leaned into his hard body, needing to get closer. She felt warmer and her whole body tingled. He placed slow gentle kisses down her neck, then onto her chest whilst he held her. She kissed him passionately, placing her hands up to his hair and running her fingers through his locks.

Then she took his hand and led him through the water, up to the steps of the boat. She led him down underneath the deck to the bedroom, desperate to get there. And then she sat on the bed sheets as he stood tentatively at the side of the bed. He looked glorious. The water shimmered on his bare skin from the pale light of the moon coming in through the crack of the door. And she beheld every part of him, his tall, strong body and the toned muscles of his chest and stomach. His biceps, the strong hard muscles in his thighs. The golden glow of his tan in the moonlight. But best of all, the way his eyes looked now. At her, all of her. Drinking her in. And then into her eyes, and he gave her that look of his. The longing, lingering look.

'I love you Jo', he said.

And then he gently moved onto the bed, placed his hands around her waist. They were shaking. He was trembling.

'Are you OK Pace?'

'Yes', he smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

'I've never been more OK'.

And then he kissed her, gently, so gently on the cheek and then he placed the hair away her ear and whispered, 'Remember, you're everything.'

'Oh Pace', she said as she kissed him on the lips, this time deeply, passionately. He kissed her back and moved on top of her, she could feel the weight of his hard body on top of her, his hands running over her sending flushes of warmth all over her body. She sighed and moaned and then caressed the warm bare skin of his hard back, the taut muscles of his behind. He sighed and moaned too...

After it was over they lay on the pillows, the sheets wrapped around them loosely, their bodies close as if they were one person. Pacey turned his head down to Joey and kissed her very gently on the forehead and pulled her closer to him still.

'Are you OK Jo? Are you glad we...'

She stopped him, 'Yes, Pacey. I'm so happy.'

Joey lay there, the most comfortable she had ever felt in her whole life. She could stay like this forever.


End file.
